1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation-sensitive resin composition, and a radiation-sensitive acid generating agent.
2. Discussion of the Background
In the field of microfabrication, etc., typified by manufacturing of integrated circuit elements, lithography techniques have been recently required that enable microfabrication at a level of no greater than about 100 nm in order to achieve higher integrity. Examples of radioactive rays which may be used in such microfabrication include far ultraviolet rays such as a KrF excimer laser, an ArF excimer laser, an F2 excimer laser and an EUV (extreme ultraviolet) ray, X-rays such as a synchrotron radioactive ray, charged particle rays such as an electron beam, and the like. As radiation-sensitive resin compositions suited for such a radioactive ray, a number of chemically amplified radiation-sensitive resin compositions have been proposed which contain a component having an acid-dissociable group and an acid generating agent which is a component that generates an acid by irradiation with a radioactive ray, and utilizes a chemical amplification effect between these components. Such a radiation-sensitive resin composition which has been known contains, for example, a polymer that includes a monomer unit having a norbornane ring derivative (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2002-201232 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2002-145955). Moreover, a radiation-sensitive resin composition containing in addition to a component having an acid-dissociable group and an acid generating agent, a photoactive compound further added in order to improve sensitivity and resolution has been also known (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2002-363123).
Under such circumstances, demands for higher integrity in the field of semiconductors, etc., lead to a requirement for resist films having more balanced lithography performances. Particularly, a resist film that exhibits favorable resistance to pattern collapse after development, LWR (Line Width Roughness) and MEEF (Mask Error Enhancement Factor), which are well coordinated, has been strongly demanded.